


[SW]所謂師徒

by alagev



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AO - Freeform, M/M, QO - Freeform, 一脈師徒, 各種吐槽, 歐比王的絕地生涯, 這幫腦人的絕地, 電影加影集
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 要說從杜庫魁剛歐比王安納金到路克之間有什麼共同點，尤達可能會用他奇異且特別的笑聲異常朗爽的回答：「被綁架，你必須。」





	1. 01~05

01.

 

要說從杜庫魁剛歐比王安納金到路克之間有什麼共同點，尤達可能會用他奇異且特別的笑聲異常朗爽的回答：「被綁架，你必須。」

 

 

02.

 

歐比王從來都沒膽問過他的老師父還是學徒的時候是否曾歷經千辛萬苦身心俱疲心力憔悴東奔西跑掘地三尺想盡辦法把自己的師父給救出來，同時還要應付來自絕地會議與其他同袍一竿人等的直接壓力，但歐比王不會承認也不會否認自己曾多次千辛萬苦身心俱疲心力憔悴東奔西跑掘地三尺想盡辦法把自己的師父給救出來還很堅強的頂住來自任務星球統治階級王族施予的，其後果將導致嚴重外交危機甚至引發戰爭的正面壓力，而其中的一次…好吧，是兩次，還差點喪了命。

 

出於對魁剛發自原力深處的服從性，歐比王一度以為這是學徒成為大師的必經之路，畢竟像師父那樣超級絕地的人怎麼會就那樣又被拐走了被拐走了拐走了，直到他自己也當了師父。

 

肯諾比大師當然想過自行脫困，當然想過，但就跟每個當了師父總會在逃脫的人生道路上遇到重重阻礙一樣，肯諾比當了大師後逃離監獄的成功率急遽降至10％以下，換個角度想，這簡直諷刺的象徵單身奶爸再也不能隨便出去享受單身生活，每次跟女人調情後都要害怕隔天會在自家徒弟的床上找人未免過於驚悚，難怪當年魁剛寧可被尤達念到頭暈也不想在收個徒弟。

 

當然這完全不能做為日後安納金三天兩頭很不絕地用神擋殺神佛擋殺佛的氣勢把敵人幹掉再把師父安全扛回家的理由。

 

「師父，說好湊滿十次你要幫我到議會上去解決那些囉嗦的老頭」

「禮貌，安納金，注意你的禮貌。」而且明明就只有九次！

 

 

03.

歐比王表示：「魁剛帶我出任務，我負責吃、滾床單、應付高官、假冒王子、被追殺、違反魁剛命令」

 

安納金表示：「跟歐比王出任務，我負責開飛船，保護任務對象、救歐比王，還有跟歐比王吵架」以及瞞著歐比王幹蠢事外加弄丟光劍。

 

幻化成英靈的魁剛很想幫自家徒弟平反兩句，畢竟除了歐比王以外的人都知道安納金的 **保護任務對象** 這一條裡，細項還包括跟保護對象調情這一事實，從窗台滾到草地間，從單人房調情到處刑場，只差沒走BDSM風格抽他媽個兩鞭。

 

路克人生出的第一個也是最後一個任務就是幹掉自家老爹，這實在不是件值得說嘴的事，於是他跟魁剛一樣不說話，前者是不敢，後者是不想。

 

只有阿索卡非常不敬的冷哼，轉頭跟帕米”小聲”的抱怨：「安納金出任務，我要負責指揮複製人，負責後勤，還要負責把我師父跟他師父從充滿毒氣的地底裡挖出來，我終於搞懂了絕地學徒隱藏規則第一條是怎麼回事──救你的師傅， **必要的時候，連他的師父一起。** 」

 

  
03.5

 

「……滾床單是怎麼回事？」

「字面上的意思，安納金，字面上的意思。」

處在發怒邊緣的天行者咬著牙，彬彬有禮的詳述了他的問題：「我不覺得你的意思跟我的意思是同樣的意思，你要不要跟我解釋一下那到底是什麼意思？」

歐比王一臉莫名其妙：「就是在床單上面滾來滾去的意思？」

「一個人？」

「不然呢？魁剛不在，我總得要營造出他在的樣子，不滾他的床單別人會誤會的。」

 

「……師父。」

「嗯？」

「我以後會盡量滿足你的。」

 

那瞬間，歐比王好像了解了什麼又好像搞錯了什麼，他想了想應該解釋一下前因後果，但安納金一臉同情又欣慰又糾結的臉實在太過複雜，他不想知道。

 

04.

 

民主集合眾人的「偏好」，但決策仰賴眾人的「智慧」，當智慧與偏好起衝突，理性就是天方夜譚。*

 

做為一個反派，杜庫伯爵難得沒有反派節操的同意上述言論。

 

這真的不能怪他，如果你曾跟一對智商只比濕背獸高上兩個百分點的絕地師徒關在一起還連續三次越獄失敗，你就會懂他此時此刻淒涼的心境。

 

理論上，位階比較低的絕地是得服從位階高的絕地，這叫制度，再不然，同階級的絕地是需要經過對方同意才能指揮全局的，這叫禮貌。

但杜庫不當絕地狗很多年了，歐比王是可以不用鳥他的意見的，肯諾比大師的說法是，反正都是要逃跑，聽聽他的想法總不吃虧，外加安納金才是目前戴有拯救小皇冠的人，加加減減誰也不讓誰，才會導致三個絕地採用非常民主跟暴力的方式進行討論。

 

重複一次，當智慧與偏好起衝突，理性就是天方夜譚，連續三次包含各種愚蠢被捕原由讓獄卒看他的眼神都帶著些憐憫，赤裸裸的關愛他的智商，一時間他竟想扯著尤達的耳朵問問他這幾年來絕地到底是墮落到什麼程度才會連海盜都抓的到他而一群絕地居然不行－－是的他寧願被絕地雜種狗帶走也不想再被海盜當下注對象。

 

堂堂他一個反派後面居然要牽著孫子跟曾孫在別人的地盤當龜兒子，難怪白卜庭一心一意想換新徒弟。

 

他是真心想問那幾年魁剛是怎麼挺過來的，真的。

 

 

05.

 

倒不是說歐比王不喜歡飛行，好歹當年他也算是聖殿裡駕駛飛船技術最好的人之一，這點從魁剛三不五時把他漏在哪個蠻荒的星球上旁邊還附贈需要保護的對象若干自己則堂而皇之的被綁架就能看出一二。

 

乖乖寶寶歐比王，絕地大師的模範樣本，年輕的時候連救命的飛船都敢偷，事後還理直氣壯跟魁剛叫板（with發抖的手），但大概是年輕時把激情因子都燒的差不多了，帶安納金這幾年越來越覺得師傅當年有多不容易才沒被氣死。

 

安納金‧我他媽喜歡玩特技‧速度快外表潮敞篷飛船不好找‧AA↑B↗B↗A↓↓↓‧天行者，名字長的要分兩行，絕地戰機已砸毀半打，其他機型無數，倘若再把天行者輝煌的九歲前生涯都一併算進去，收到的評論大概會從不可思議的驚人到慘絕人寰的暴力等兩個極端，歐比王基本上已放棄對徒弟教育這點小興趣會浪費多少的金屬跟零件，反正安納金真的有心的話用破銅爛鐵當材料搞一台出來也不是什麼難事。

 

歐比王默默點了三炷香，一根自己，一根魁剛，還有一根阿索卡的。

 

他的專暈徒弟機症就算蒸發成絕地英靈也不會好了。

 

 


	2. 06

06.

絕地的教條主旨是，棄激情，從寧靜。

青春期的歐比王有著魁剛自嘆弗如的胃，連戴爾看了都忍不住替他說上兩句：「那可憐的孩子，一看就像從沒吃飽過一樣。」言下之意是你魁剛虐待徒弟，你當壞榜樣就算了你還餓徒弟。

對絕地大師來說，這輩子只有三個人他嘴不過，綠色吉祥物佔第一，戴爾數第二，第三個是四十年後的歐比王，好在目前他暫時遇不到，所以他決定保持沉默。

魁剛想的其實很簡單，歐比王越快適應絕地武士的生活越好，畢竟不是哪次出任務都能吃飽喝足浪費公帑，有時還要自行動手豐衣足食打打牙祭，每次都要求中上水平的生活條件簡直癡人說夢。於是可憐的小歐比只能竭盡一切所能的討好他的老師傅，各種，層面上的，討好，哪怕他的神與肉體上經常處於飢渴的狀態，他也當是修煉。但魁剛畢竟是魁剛，歐比王一輩子也不可能變成他，尤其剛接手安納金這金色的小蘿蔔時，歐比王幾乎是忍住了所有羞恥的感覺跑去與其他絕地大師交流如何當一個合格的好奶爸，有時幹的太奶爸還會被尤達笑。

再過一些時日，他終於迎接安納金第一次的夢遺。

他當然不是聖殿里出來的小傢伙，還有矯正的餘地，安納金可是奴隸出身，九歲不到就在拿命跟人對賭，龍蛇混雜的地方出身的人根本不需要用一堆隱晦的比喻告訴他出精是怎麼一回事，事實上，歐比王頭痛的正是安納金的天才式理解實踐再進化。

整個荒唐而爆走的騷年青春期，便在極其慘烈的精神鎮壓與劍術磨練中交互度過，如果能給一個期限，怕是再過一百萬年他也不願意去回想徒弟『出師』的那一天。

是的，魁剛自己都承認他是個不合格的師傅，「『但唯有師徒相互提點，從對方身上學習，才能成為最理想的師徒』這是師傅你自己跟我說的，你不會現在要反悔吧？」如果不是安納金渾身殺氣的壓在他身上，一手鎖住他的上半身，下半身則技巧性的制住他，右手還不安份的扯著他的衣服，歐比王很樂意跟他討論當年魁剛是在什麼情況下跟他說這些話的，至少兩個人是衣著整齊端莊得體心平氣和而不是躺在床上劍拔弩張蓄勢待發。

也許安納金可以從中得到些啟發？少年身上散發出來的原力還不到壓倒性威嚇的程度，但也相去不遠了，歐比王試圖透過紐帶安撫被情慾折磨到近乎變態的年輕徒弟，可惜只換得對方挫敗的呻吟，外加咬在他嘴唇上的牙齒。

「師傅…師傅…歐比王…幫幫我……幫幫我……」

安納金一顆腦袋窩在他旁邊，含著他耳垂的聲音含糊不清，從命令到哀求，紐帶傳來的情感甚至有些委屈，滿身無處發洩的躁動很容易就讓他遭受勾引，墜入黑暗面，就因為找不到人發洩就變成西斯，魁剛地下有知想必會血濺三尺，再說歐比王也狠不下心把寶貝徒弟丟著不管，或者叫他用別的方式處理。

他知道安納金的意思，少年想進入他，佔有他。於是他艱難妥協了。

魁剛從沒讓他吃飽過，魁剛自認不是個合格的師傅，但是他敬重他，他知道當徒弟是怎麼一回事，所以如果情況允許，安納金的衣食是沒有問題的，至少他不會讓安納金叼著麵包衝上太空船出任務。

再說一次，魁剛不是個傳統意義上的合格師傅，但該手把手交給歐比王的，他一樣也沒忘。只是學生的學習能力怎麼樣，就不是當師傅可以掌控的了。

第一次永遠是疼的，可安納金根本停不下來，也顧不了太多，歐比王除了抽空心思專注冥想外，更多的是引導安納金如何技巧性的安撫伴侶，讓兩者的身體能更加契合，進入的感覺太美好，另那個傳說中被選中的傢伙終於冷靜了些，當他開始回應歐比王的時候，年長的絕地說不出是欣慰還是高興還是惆悵多一點，儒子可教也，他也苦中作樂的安慰自己，試圖讓身體微持在一個能迎合的狀態，租重的喘息聲交纏，幾分鐘後停頓在一個沉重的悶哼裡。

但歐比王高興沒多久，安納金纏著他接吻，進入第二輪的學徒整個人散發出一種詭異的氣場，一瞬間竟令歐比王產生了被狩獵的錯覺，安納金一雙瞳仁死死盯著他，眨也不眨，汗水沿著他的額頭滴落在他身上，有些燙人，他感到不妙想逃的時候已經來不及了，安納金實驗似的用各種角度在他體內進犯，手掌則覆蓋在歐比王自慰的右手外面，帶著他上下動。

他近乎執著的想帶給歐比王相同的快樂，對歐比王來說未嘗是件好事，快感來的太多，身體卻跟不太上，降下的精神屏蔽給了安納金絕佳的機會，他順著扭帶一步步強佔，成功看到歐比王被一同捲入情慾的漩渦而不自拔。

 

昏睡過去前，他忍不住吐槽，這個當師傅的範疇，也太大了些。


	3. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但也有那麼極少數──哪怕他死也不會承認──億萬分之一秒的時間裡，歐比王慶幸過他那頑固、閉俗、任性妄為、抗旨駕輕就熟、風一般的師傅沒有跟安納金活在同一個時間軸上折磨他。

07.

眾所皆知，歐比王是絕地聖殿裡難得產出的傑出外交家──一個對政治毫無興趣，傑出的外交家。

會說人話，稟事公正，又能設身處地替雙方著想，不是吵不贏就舞刀弄槍，也不能理虧就開人家一槍（韓索羅打了個噴嚏），必要時刻耍耍嘴皮子，決不讓自己蒙受無謂的理虧，又不會太過失禮。

一個成功完美的外交官至少需有以下特質，具有獨立思考、分析、組織、管理及隨機應變的能力（當然上述能力除了安納金以外的絕地該有的都有），主持會議，進行團體諮商，並交替運用包含但不限於談判、威脅、交涉等嘴砲技巧（承上，除了安納金以外的絕地武基本上也能做到這些，甚至更高明），無論面前站著的是哪種種族，能不能發聲，眼睛幾百隻，觸手四處飛，身體流出黃綠色的膿，幽靈般的姿態，臉上鑲著比議會標準制椅面還大的眼睛，都能與其有良好的互動，就算語言不通也要想辦法運用銀河通用手勢──肢體語言，來溝通，讓對方至少明白你的來意，也就是精湛的表達能力（就肢體語言上，行動派的安納金倒是比歐比王更有效率些，他的師父還苦於沒有翻譯溝通困難，安納金已經用樹枝跟泥土畫了張簡單易懂的圖畫以示和平），處變不驚，不管是坐在黃金堆砌浮誇奢華的椅子上，還是站在搖搖欲墜只差一塊石頭就會全盤崩塌的違建上，或者站在即將墜毀的太空船艙外，甚至槍林彈雨間，（艾美達拉參議員誠懇的分享個人經驗，顯然大多數情況下，激烈的外交辯論也是必須的）都要一貫的維持風度翩翩，EQ高，學士淵博，遵守個人原則，嚴格控制自己的情緒讓它不會響到大局（而安納金…在最後這一條上則得到了全面性的失敗）。

歐比王不是沒教導自家徒弟怎麼成為一個合格的外交官，對，他的要求只有合格而已，對一個絕地大師來說該是多麼的羞恥的標準，可教育就是這麼的任性，你做一次給徒弟看，希望他能吸收到些什麼，再轉換成自己的方式去實行，就像劍術，你只能硬逼他學基礎，他得靠往後不斷累積的經驗去參悟，偏偏安納金這苗子不知道是自行長歪了還是環境使然還是他天生就不適合跟生物在做愛以外的情況下談判，歐比王塞到他腦子裡的東西除了勉為其難維持住的禮貌占了他的外交技能10%外，剩下的90%只能用慘絕人寰來形容。

 

恨鐵不成鋼都是最輕描淡寫的評論。

 

要歐比王回憶，那簡直是血淚交織的慘痛教訓，比方說歐比王曾在一次救援任務初期時問充當間諜的安納金：「你打算怎麼拖住女王？」，天見可憐，他是真心想知道安納金的計劃，而他的寶貝徒弟，天選之子安納金，撥了撥棕褐色的短捲髮，用無比瀟灑又輕浮外加千分之一趴的不確定態度回答他的師傅：「當然是運用我的個人魅力。」

 

饒是歐比王如此傑出擅長用舌頭將敵方將領兵不刃血訓斥一頓的人都被安納金自我迷戀的架勢震懾住卡了整整十秒，找不到適當的詞彙回應，他甚至抓不準自己該稱讚還是矯正對方的思考模式還是代替全天下的女人賞他一巴掌。

絕地的教條是棄激情，從寧靜，毋愛人，勿牽掛，絕地禁止愛但不反對性，對於各取所需的一夜情不施予過多的溫情，對娼妓則給予適當的尊重以及該得的財務，多一分一妥，少一分不恰。

如果魁剛知道他塞到他手上的小鬼最後居然利用性愛來當做外交手段，不知道會不會再死一次，妥妥氣死的。

於是在歐比王的認知裡，安納金痛心疾首成為絕地創教以來第一個也是最後一個敢厚顏無恥宣告＂老子是以美色來做外交＂的奇葩，他都要懷疑如果可以，安納金是不是想把＂秋森萬＂三個大字直接刻在臉上。

 

呦！不跟天選之子來一發嗎？迷你原蟲保證量多質優有凍頭，走過路過別錯過。

 

原力啊，殺了他吧。

 

歐比王腦內的火車有時候真的跑太遠，太遠了，但這不能全怪他，他遇到徒弟就死機也不是一天兩天的事，安納金的個人魅力其實有很多種，除了把他師傅拐騙上床外，（帕米也真是勞心勞力陪他玩了好幾年，他倆一個學習新的手段回去整治他的女僕們，一個則千方百計想吃了自家師父，相互切磋琢磨，堪稱對方最好的閨蜜），他在克隆人間贏得的尊敬事實上並不比將軍肯諾比還少，只能說因果報應，遲早會來的，你也推不掉，誰叫他就只會在誘拐肯諾比將軍上床的時候才知道什麼是以退為進，什麼是得寸進尺，怎樣算割地賠款，哪些技巧可以把對方搞得彷彿喪權辱國。

總而言之，絕地武士雖然不缺外交官（做為銀河第一親善大使團，長年職缺不代表他們質量正在下降），但達到歐比王這種等級，以嘴砲聞名全宇宙的，聖殿千年來出不過百人，他還排名前三。

一切都發生的如此裡所當然，在你行你上的艱困戰局中，他從容自若一步一年解決許多危急驚險的外交衝突，效率之高，連長老會都想研究歐比王的成長過程，好多培養幾個人才出來。

 

他們只研究了一分鐘，最多兩分鐘，然後這議題就被永遠的拋棄了，原因無他，歐比王‧肯諾比也是宇宙中閃耀的的一朵奇葩，學習不來，更別說量產。

 

眾所皆知，歐比王是絕地聖殿裡難得產出的傑出外交家──一個對政治毫無興趣，傑出的外交家。

這可能要歸功於從魁剛開始承襲的奇特師徒傳統，造就一代江山人才。

好用的外交家培養不易，天賦與努力參半，許多人窮盡一生也沒看透這逼機虛偽的心髒藝術，除了歐比王‧肯諾比。

普羅大眾是不可能知道＂製造＂一個絕地武士有多困難，困難到在絕地武士最消耗那段時間，雲杜都想拍個關於小學徒的紀錄片來警示大家（或者塞進他們腦子裡），輕拿輕放！生產不易！願君多珍惜！白癡都知道這念頭不可能實踐，換句話說，一般人也不會知道聖殿的規則到底是什麼，如果他們能了解隻字片語，就是最基礎的教條也好，再想想天行者將軍的做風，更幸運的話從其他絕地大師那聽聽肯諾比將軍的師傅是個怎樣的人，那這問題也不算是無解了。

對於魁剛的逝去，歐比王曾痛不欲生，一夜間，他得自行剪去學徒辮，這原本該是魁剛的任務，他被強壓著成長，信守他對魁剛的承諾，負起責任，引領安納金，讓其成為預言中的那個人，那個絕地等了千百年的天選之子。對當時還沒準備完成的歐比王來說，著實是場硬仗，他沒有失敗的空間，也無法複製他跟魁剛的相處模式，因為安納金不是當年的小學徒，他的身分注定他將與眾不同，安納金不需要亦步亦趨跟著，害怕師傅哪天就拋棄自己，或是忍受自家師父的心魔，去迎合，去討好像魁剛那樣難搞的師傅，不必像歐比王，永不爭執魁剛待自己是否公平（魁剛不厚道的程度有時候連尤達都看不過去，戴爾甚至會直接罵他），因為直到現在，歐比王都仍然深深感謝當年的魁剛金願意收他為徒，縱使他一開始根本不願意。

 

但也有那麼極少數──哪怕他死也不會承認──億萬分之一秒的時間裡，歐比王慶幸過他那頑固、閉俗、任性妄為、抗旨駕輕就熟、風一般的師傅沒有跟安納金活在同一個時間軸上折磨他。

 

就因為安納金不是他。

 

九歲的天選之子太晚開始訓練，已與周遭格格不入，別說他極高的天份，鬼神一樣的進步速度與太過豐沛的情感給他倆惹上多少麻煩，曾經有段時間，歐比王異常習慣在沒出任務的空檔早晨，帶著安納金去議會裡聽訓罰站，安納金又整了誰家徒弟，違反哪些規矩，頂撞絕地大師，冒犯別人，拿雲杜的光頭開玩笑，用原力惡作劇等等等各種想的到的一個都沒漏，他得在用詞犀利直白毫不留情的議會成員們咬牙切齒輪番砲轟中戰戰兢兢如履薄冰斟酌最適當的措詞好安撫爆怒的大師們，還要小心翼翼避免安納金一個不留神被絕地議會趕出去在哪個行星上當農夫（他媽的，還輪不到會議趕人，安納金自己就＂辭職＂過一次），訓誡安納金時也不能太過苛刻，歐比王珍惜安納金在絕地武士中稀有且珍貴的情感，可這要怎麼拿捏才算剛好，再給他十年時間他也不會做得更好，過往幾次險惡的經驗告訴他，單方面強勢的鎮壓只會造成反效果，讓安納金抓不準該對自己的師傅透露出多少信任，才不會挨罵。

如同幼童，劍術成長了，心境則遠未到駕馭的程度。這險些釀成大禍，安納金曾經隱瞞過歐比王他看到黑暗面的情報，關於西斯的，危險的力量，他無法跟安納金解釋這些，他沒有看過自己的師傅被一個西斯殺死，一個消失千年，無人看過的西斯，他也沒有被西斯追殺到險些喪命，那卜星永遠是他心裡的傷，這些安納金都不懂。學徒不信任的行為幾乎讓歐比王如墜深淵，心寒透骨，更糟的是，安納金甚至不知道歐比王為何如此憤怒，他倆對於信任的認知不在同個水平線上，維持一個小隊伍運作最基本的條件就是情報共享，安納金讓他失望了。

 

沒人告訴絕地武士，想要當大師，意味者你得先從絕地奶爸開始幹起，十三歲，多銷魂的年紀，難纏多疑中二病，亟欲表現自己，毛毛躁躁，陰奉陽微，做事衝動，跟小奶狗一樣愛亂跑愛亂叫，衝太快還會被主人訓斥。

 

安納金的情況又更複雜，九歲，毛都沒長齊，再加上一個毛剛長齊的歐比王，戴爾如果還在世，一定會帶著笑意冷靜的嘲笑：「這是在演什麼年輕的單親爸爸求生實錄嗎？」

 

無數夜晚，歐比王努力在冥想中回憶當年跟在魁剛後的點點滴滴，反省自己的作為，精密的修正他對安納金的態度，只有他自己知道這是自欺欺人，因為魁剛也不是歐比王，認份遵守絕地規章，有鑑於安納金已經夠反骨了，他理所當然不能像魁剛那樣三天兩頭硬著脾氣跟雲杜一干人等對槓，否則這師徒被趕出去絕對會成為議會最速通過的決議之一，尤達都救不了他。說直白一點，當時的魁剛可以不要他，轉身拂袖就走，讓十三歲的歐比王最後在班多米爾上種著一株幼一株植被，看日出日落，憤恨中帶著絕望，染黑的手指長滿厚繭，那雙手永遠也無法揮舞光劍，一身天賦葬送在泥土的腥味與朝露的濕氣中，最後成為一片空白，但他不能不要安納金，縱使他曾無數次告誡魁剛，安納金身上有著太多不確定性，這種不確定性是絕地最忌諱的，也是當年魁剛拒絕接受他的理由之一，太危險，可他換來的是魁剛不悅的訓斥，以及一句：「你該學的東西還很多呢，我年輕的徒弟」。歐比王不能，也不准放任自己去對魁剛產生任何黑暗面的想法，他的師傅曾經那麼牴觸收他為徒，結果一個奴隸的孩子就讓魁剛想破例收第二個徒弟，發現不行就把歐比王推出去，他除了苦笑說：「謝謝你，認為我準備好接受試煉」以外，還能說什麼，他沒有拒絕的權力，因為魁剛的死就壓在他身上，沉重的，他每往前走一步都痛的生疼。

 

魁剛心裡有心魔，薩納托斯是他師傅長年跨不過去的坎，歐比王理解，也可以等，等他師傅自己想通的那一天，可安納金不行，哪怕歐比王露出一絲遲疑，對年輕的天行者來說都是生命不能成受之重，他沒有經歷過聖殿裡其他幼徒必須要面對的第一個試煉，他不知道一個師父對幼徒來說是多麼重要，他可以是他的全部，也能是一片虛無。安納金可以讓他失望，做為師傅，他的責任就是引導他，讓安納金下次不會再讓他失望，他卻沒那個資格，領路燈一但迷惘，後果無人能承擔。

魁剛可以不願不顧把他放在後面如同空氣，在黑暗面前苦苦掙扎，渴求復仇，任由怒火充斥在身體裡的每一處血肉，但歐比王不能，他不能把安納金扔著，半句話都不說，天南地北去追殺另一個西斯。

 

多操蛋的人生，魁剛在世，他得心心念念苦苦叮嚀勸自己的師傅不要跟議會過不去，然後又來一個安納金，八字就是到過來寫，沒有第二句話。

 

歐比王根本沒時間感嘆，就被這兩人一前一後砸了個暈頭轉向。

 

最終，他撐過來了，不喊苦，咬著牙，把安納金從九歲貓嫌狗怒沒人緣的小屁孩訓練到如今也有自己徒弟的絕地武士，天行者將軍，他內心還是十分高興的。

或許連他自己都沒自覺，漫漫長路中，歐比王把魁剛假想成最難搞，最固執，最不聽人話，但也是他必須拉攏的同盟角色，從小處著手，動之以情，曉之以理，必要的時候小小的威脅一下，或者來場無傷大雅的苦肉計，半強迫自己的師傅就範，其言語用詞之細膩，也是從那時候開始鍛鍊的。

安納金更不用說，火爆胡鬧蹦出來的人精，歐比王不拿他當同夥，他把他當敵人，一步步攻陷，一寸寸收服，用盡過去二十五年學到一切親身體驗過的激情手段，恩威並施，柔情與關愛夾在每一次驚心動魄的任務裡，比起可以溝通的魁剛，失言最多遭到訓斥，幾次嚴苛的訓練還能夠彌補，歐比王如今面對的可是心靈脆弱，冥頑不靈，對外溝通技巧為零的安納金，稍微說錯哪怕只是一個字都會讓那卜星炸裂的安納金，政治正確一時間成為歐比王最需要惡補的語言哲學，慎重的程度讓尤達都忍不住關切歐比王是在出任務還是在帶徒弟。

他謹遵魁剛教導他的行為準則：偵察，事前準備，演練，擬定計畫，預留備案，萬無一失後，方能執行任務。

曾經，安納金關查報告比他的任務報告還要多上百倍不止。

十幾年過去，在恆星眼裡不過一瞬的時光，歐比王感覺自己活得比塔圖因的雙日還漫長。

 

 

 

絕地聖殿裡最難搞的人一前一後成為他最愛的人，該是怎樣的折磨，意志不堅定的人早就發瘋了。

但歐比王就是歐比王，他沒瘋，也沒一怒成為反派人物。

結論就是，歐比王沒變成神經病，歸功於他的生活本身就是場過度的歷練，連魁剛都無福消受他＂高潮不斷＂的刺激生活。

一代絕地大師，就這樣被前後任男友（師傅／徒弟）夾殺，森森逼成了外交精英。

真是可喜可賀，可喜可賀。


	4. 08~10

08.

 

關於外交，其他人是這樣的：

 

杜庫的外交就是微笑中帶著刀，看你是要正面讓他桶刀還是轉過去讓他再捅一刀。

魁剛謹守本分做好任務內的交際，that’s all。

安納金…天行者就算臥底失敗，也能用別的方法擺平任務對象（女性限定），但那基本上不叫外交，那叫精神層面上的濫交。

路克不是一個好的外交官，在他屈指可數勉為其難算的上外交的戶外行動中，最強大的事蹟就是首戰炸了一顆宇宙最昂貴的煙火，二十四萬人瞬間殞命，連當年九歲的安納金都遠遠不及他的豐功偉業。

再來，他窩在賈霸的巢穴裡想救回韓索羅，不意外的以失敗收場，差點成為沙漠枯骨的一份子，以武力收場。

再後來，他成功慫恿據說是他老爸的黑武士，達斯‧維達浪子回頭金不換，弄死白卜庭，全宇宙都想幹掉的西斯大帝，過程也是拔刀相向。

成為英靈的歐比王嘴角抽蓄，幽幽嘆了口氣：「我以為安納金已經夠衝動了，是我錯了，路克你怎麼就不多跟莉亞公主學學，反而要去吃韓索羅的口水呢」

 

無辜中槍的老韓什麼也不想表示。

 

至於路克再教出來那個達斯‧維達腦殘粉，性格嚴重缺陷，躁鬱，白兵遇到白兵跑，反社會的特大中二，凱羅忍，如果用一個數值表達大家的外交能力，歐比王是破表的1300，杜庫700，魁剛持中500，安納金美色300，路克150（看在他還是會先動口再動手的份上）。

 

 

凱羅忍，-15743。

 

 

09.

 

身為一個絕地，維護銀河的和平是他們的職責，愛者有之，恨者更多，雖然有參議會這豬隊友在背後撐腰，＂綁架絕地＂依舊是宇宙裡各類種族心照不宣的特殊嗜好。

 

他們的邏輯是這樣的，絕地來了，麻煩、壞事就跟著來了，反正有抓算賺到，就算不幸失敗也不會更糟了你說是不？

 

一言以蔽之，垂死的掙扎。

 

也不曉得是哪裡開始的歪風，兩軍交戰，單面碾壓，此時此刻如有人在槍林彈雨間聲嘶力竭大喊＂投降不殺！後面的朋友！讓我看到你們的雙手！＂再配上一點尖叫聲，爆破聲，讓震撼度、威脅度跟絕望度都散發的恰到好處，假設、萬一、如果，也真的有小純情聽信把武器放下，但那個人很不幸最後還是領便當，你說誰還會相信善待俘虜這句屁話。

 

沒把人賣出去賺一筆都是在拉低全銀河系的智商，更何況他們面對的是研究價值與虐待價值都頗高的絕地。

 

 

身為一個絕地，一個從幼徒、學徒、武士，走到大師的絕地，歐比王不能告訴你他早已厭倦被綁架這件事，就安納金來營救的空檔都夠他寫一份深入淺出探討綁匪效率與人質使用方式的檢討報告了：關於拘束，Ｘ型鐵架勉強堪用，不建議選擇鐐銬、電擊項圈，其效益並不佳，加裝微型炸彈也沒用，雖然原力不能勇猛抵抗來自物理性針對肉體的直接傷害，但讓一個MP半滿的絕地去拆卸會爆炸的項圈並不困難，叫他們閉著眼睛反手都能幹，原力抑制器雖然老梗，但效果會比前述兩項好，缺點是叭啦叭啦……

不是說他駕輕就熟，他是不可能承認被綁架綁到習以為常的，太傷人自尊了，他甚至還能在報告上補充＂如果一次抓到兩個以上的絕地，或者前絕地，或者師徒組合， **千萬、千萬不要將他們分開關** ，雞蛋裝一籃，要碎就大氣的碎個徹底，這些絕地跟雛雞一樣沒安全感，如果落單，那他們就會試圖去營救其他人，反而更難掌控他們的行蹤，如果有一顆蛋從通風口滾走了，剩下的蛋、…剩下的絕地暫時不會跑掉，但再晚一點，該基地可能會直接撞上毀滅性的危機。

 

謹記以下準則：1.絕地不會平白無故放棄同伴，看不對頭也不會2.將其關在一起或串在一起除了增加獄卒困擾外，不會衍生其他問題，因為絕大多數的時間裡，他們都在爭辯要用誰的方法逃跑3.通常絕地們最好的辦法與最爛的辦法就是等尤達／雲杜帶一整隊的複製人／絕地武士前來救援。＂

 

這他媽還能更丟人嗎？

 

話雖如此，綁架也是有差別待遇的。

 

多年前，魁剛被帶走，那是貨真價實的九死一生，金納‧贊納柏那婊子喪心病狂到每天只給他一小時放風，其餘時間都被綁在Ｘ型鐵架上，刻意注射的藥物嚴重影響他的神智，殘忍的針頭不斷從他身上抽取血液，除了實驗品之外，他什麼也不是。他不是一名絕地武士，甚至不能保有生而為人的尊嚴。

 

歐比王被綁架，雖不到魁剛那麼悽悽慘慘戚戚，倒也相去不遠，做標本，被鞭打只是家常便飯，圍毆更不算個事，人在江湖飄，哪有不挨刀？他被 **正經** 的刑求過，洗腦過，被電擊拷問做苦工還要上處刑場表演，放眼望去在職絕地也沒誰經驗比他更多樣，更齊全，更徹底。

也不知道是玩上癮還是怎樣，他甚至主動被抓──偽裝成囚犯，用叉子把其他囚犯的手釘在餐桌上，最後還越獄，算是被綁架的長老級典範。

 

安納金被綁架，都能維持衣冠楚楚人模狗樣，住套房，要不睡乾淨的單人房，惟有跟歐比王一組時才能享受鞭型的待遇，電流急急棒還是他嘴賤自找的，沒人逼他，真的。

 

所以說那個天生勞碌命跟秋森萬還真的不能比，人比人，徒傷悲。

 

路克嚥了口手水，在班‧肯諾比的鼓勵下說出自己的經驗，這實在太尷尬了考慮到綁他的人就站在班旁邊，他的半個師傅手裡還揪著他爹的耳朵。

其實也沒什麼，十次裡面有九次半他都想殺了他兒子而非帶回家好生教養，達斯‧維達唯一一次成功也不能算他成功，他兒子是自願跟他走的。

 

 

至於凱羅忍，他沒有被綁架，──沒有，他真的沒有思想被綁架，他只是神經纖細了點，反應大了點，他如果能被綁架那活脫脫就是一場災難， **自己人的災難** 。

 

昇華成絕地英靈的班‧肯諾比憐憫的看著他，嘆道，果真是超越路克的人才。

 

凱羅忍沒有當過俘虜，他是綁人的那個，總是，ALWAYS。

 

總是不合群，破壞隊形的凱羅忍。

 

 

10.

 

絕地小學徒第一單元：「光劍等於你的性命」

 

魁剛搞丟過光劍，但那是不得已的，沒人能在負傷、帶著拖油瓶、逃亡外加保護徒弟的情勢下從頂尖殺手手中脫身。

歐比王也搞丟過光劍，但那也是不得已的，沒人能在魔獸追殺、徒弟搞笑、落石坍方的困境之中還把手中的棒狀物抓緊。

路克搞丟過光劍，但那真的是不得已的，沒人能在斷手、認親跟高空彈跳不綁繩的狀態下再多生一隻手把飛走的光劍召喚回來。

至於阿索卡……歐比王曾經懷疑，阿索卡改練二刀流就是因為安納金，天行者這當師傅的害自家徒弟操碎了心，簡直難辭其咎，就算安納金又把光劍給扔了毀了斷了零零總總鎖碎的原因放棄光劍優勢改跟人打肉搏戰，那阿索卡至少還有備份的可以借他師傅。

 

阿索卡的光劍，有百分之八十都是在安納金手中搞丟的。

 

多麼令人感到沉痛的事實，歐比王有時候都懷疑尤達到底放多少水才讓安納金得以擺脫學徒的身分，師傅當成這樣也算空前絕後。要知道毀在安納金手上的光劍跟毀在他手上的太空船數量幾乎是以1：1的速度在穩定成長，雖然緊急時刻聖殿是能提供備用光劍應急，不代表事後不用還回去好嗎。

 

其他姑且不論，男人──一個有GUTS的男人，成天拿把尺寸不合的劍別在腰間晃蕩，三不五時還到處揮舞，這成何體統？

還號稱是聖殿裡劍術排行前幾的絕地武士，其他人顏面何在？

 

BTW，和平是不能吃的，正義也是，維持正義也是要花錢的，總不能叫一群絕地身兼二職，那太殘忍。雖然絕地會議經常在各方面跟參議會打對台，明爭暗鬥陰奉陽微爾虞我詐借刀殺人怎麼玩怎麼來，可好歹聖殿也是領人家的錢做事，平白無故的器材耗損通通都是金錢來著，有道是拿人手短，雲度大師已經毫不客氣的來找歐比王（也只能是歐比王，如果雲杜敢找安納金從詩詞歌賦聊到人生哲學，那隔天就會看到艾美達拉參議員帶著高深莫測的表情前來聖殿喝茶聊天，又或者天選之子會親自建一台改良版的機種還給聖殿，除了他以外別人不會開的太空船聖殿裡已經塞快半打了）討論他們每次出完任務後來自各地的求償清單有多讓人頭痛。

 

廣闊性要論整整一條降落跑道，嚴重性要屬一整片古代遺跡，至於疏壓性…砸爛別人的基地也就算了反正當出氣，他們只求燒毀的森林面積能夠小一點（不遠處，正在冥想的尤達打了個噴嚏）。

 

「下次摔爛任何一艘──任何一艘，太空船之前，請先想想他的造價，否則以後要求額外購買太空船的申請我會直接打回票。」聖殿走廊上，雲杜大師黑著一張臉，鏗鏘有力的對著想把臉埋進土裡自殺的歐比王‧肯諾比如此這般告誡，周遭經過的人無不摀嘴偷笑，雲杜臨走前還高深莫測的拍了拍同僚整個塌下去的肩膀，給他一點建設性都沒有的鼓勵。雖然他們都知道白卜庭是不可能不給錢的，那個打從安納金九歲起就深深迷戀他的戀童癖患者，就算知道他的小寶貝浪費多少錢撞爛多少古蹟毀滅多少太空船，大概也是笑笑的買單吧，說不定還會掏出私房錢，多撥一點預算，讓安納金砸的更徹底，更盡興。

 

這不是錢的問題，真的不是，這是原則問題，孩子的教育不能等，寵人也要有個限度。

 

順帶一提，後勤部門已發出正式公告，為讓諸位絕地學徒、武士、大師了解Adegan水晶的珍貴性，即日起將訂定水晶的供給規則：每人每次提領以五十公克為單位，間隔不得低於四個月，扣打不得共享，品質將採隨機發放制，如有異議，請走正式申訴管道，長老會將視情況斟酌調整。

 

＂肯諾比將軍＂初次聽聞此消息時，除了有些頭痛外，更多的是幸災樂禍，沒錯，就是幸災樂禍，大師們私底下稱此條款為＂天行者條款＂，誰都知道歐比王盡力了，他曾強勢的精神鎮壓過，也曾溫柔和藹的洗腦過，打從帶著自家徒弟打造第一把光劍開始，歐比王何止苦口婆心恩威並施喋喋不休，他都要拎著安納金的耳朵用上最強的精神暗示告訴他握緊手中劍他是你性命再把光劍搞丟就別給我回家……，結果他的徒弟前幾次還算有聽進去，光劍不見了會偷偷瞞著他去找，撞壞了也會自己想辦法修，再然後──

 

就沒有然後了。

 

搞丟了就是搞丟了，他媽的一點都不心疼，搞丟自己的就算了，連他師傅的也一起弄壞，歐比王被磨的都要沒脾氣了。

他想的多美好，此條一出，希望安納金鼻子多被門摔個幾次拒絕後能牢牢記住「光劍等於你的性命」這條鐵則，當然他的扣打是絕對不會心軟讓給對方的，偷偷來也不行。

 

再一次，有時候歐比王樂觀的態度真的把事情想得太簡單，太簡單，太簡單了。如果安納金這麼好搞定那他這些年來也不會數度懷疑自我懷疑人生懷疑上帝是不是在魁剛的眼前蓋了好大一塊布忘了掀開。

 

安納金光劍掉到爆破中的礦坑裡，安納金跟議會回報任務內容（順帶跟長老們吵了一架，完成本日任務1/1），走去後勤部門申請Adegan水晶，重新製做光劍一把。

 

安納金的光劍斷成了兩節，安納金扛著歐比王回聖殿，跟議會回報任務內容（再度跟長老們吵了一架，本日任務1/1 get√），走去後勤部門申請Adegan水晶被打了回票，摸摸鼻子回頭研究如何DIY修復。

 

安納金的光劍在一次激烈的對決中毀的徹底，安納金跟阿索卡狼狽的完成任務回聖殿跟長老們吵架（順便回報任務內容，此次成就get√），走去後勤部門申請Adegan水晶，發現申請水晶的選項還在CD中。

 

安納金‧我是中二秋森萬‧天行者火大了，尼瑪老子忙著在愛與勇氣以及希望的名義之下維護世界和平而你居然給我斷糧！WTF！天選之子脾氣一上來，帶著滿身傷跳上絕地戰機就往Ilum行星上衝。行啊你不給我是吧？老子自己挖啊！

而收到阿索卡消息，還在吃飯的歐比王笑不到三十秒，後知後覺發現依自家徒弟的個性搞不好一個轉身就把Ilum行星上看的到的Adegan水晶全部move回來量產光劍也不一定，更悲哀的是安納金會這麼幹的機率完美的過半。

 

歐比王腦海中瞬間閃過無數帶著黑暗面的汙穢單字，駕駛戰機強迫R4嚴重超速瘋狂的跟在安納金後面跑，喔老天啊，他完全不敢想像議會要是知道安納金再銃三小會不會集體氣到自掏腰包發出追殺令以清門風。

 

整齣鬧劇就在歐比王衝進山洞淒厲吶喊：「安納金放下你手中的炸彈你要哪裡的水晶我這裡有鏟子借你挖──────！」告終。

 

 

從此之後，聖殿的學徒間多了一條不願被證實的特殊傳說：如果你對人生感到迷惘，對光劍的款式猶豫不決，對水晶的顏色心猿意馬，不要害怕，Ilum行星上不定期會有神祕的精靈給你最專業的回答。

 

 

 

歐比王與安納金，聖殿出產最佳師徒。

別號，絕地聖殿最資深的礦工。

 

 

 

10.5

 

一次驚濤駭浪有驚無險的任務結束，短暫休息的時刻，歐比王皺著眉頭想跟安納金討論某人又搞丟光劍這壞習慣到底什麼時後要改改這是遲早要出事的節奏，還沒開口就被天行者不耐煩的拖到床上去右手還精準穿過袍子鑽進褲襠握著歐比王連在身上的 **光劍柄** 大言不慚的笑到：「師傅，我只要沒把這把光劍搞丟就行了」給堵到半句話都說不出口。

 

 

 


	5. 11~15

11.

當西斯有什麼好處？

達斯‧維達冷冷的表示：「西斯的人工水晶方便多了」。

至少不用像少年時期每每被水晶折射出來的幻覺逼的天堂地獄瀟灑走一回，那些妄想不是太過逼真，就是虛華的讓人想哭。各色水晶散發刺眼的光芒，他記得在原力風暴中，模糊的景色唯有一人身影清晰依舊──脫去棕褐色的外袍，他的師傅，歐比王‧肯諾比在視線中左右走動，眉頭緊皺，紅色的，如潮水般湧來的原力莫名灼傷了他，無聲中安納金知道他的師傅正嚴肅的訓斥他，總歸是他莽撞、無禮、自大的態度又做錯了什麼，也不可能是其他的了，掌中的水晶燥熱反應出他的憤怒與不甘，大概他情緒也是相當激動的，年輕的天行者走向前揮舞雙手，還未細看，畫面便迅速切換，所有色調都被抽去，只留下滿滿的空白，白色的天花板，白色的牆面，白色的，帶著血色的地板，年長的男人坐在床邊，他的頭髮更短了些，左邊的鬍子被燙掉一小搓，歐比王正裸著上身在醫療室裡療傷，沾血的白袍隨意扔在地上，爆能槍與光劍造成的灼傷在他身上留下一道又一道傷疤，他緊閉雙眼，在冥想中呼喚原力的回應，藉此加速傷口的癒合速度，未經打磨的水晶並不那麼平滑，除了礦石的冰冷，更增添了些說不出的情愫，震顫著他的靈魂，畫面再度轉移，他又是當年留著學徒辮的小鬼，黑色的勁裝，機械手掌中抓著屬於歐比王的私人物品，一張被藏的很好的，魁剛的照片，他知道他即將看到什麼，慾望正強烈的在四肢百害裡瘋狂衝撞。  
是的，幻境中他吻過歐比王。  
不能怪他，絕地都有冥想的習慣，他只是挑了一個以冥想來說非常不適恰的＂好＂地方，一個把持不住，就會被夢魘吞噬的好地方。安納金心想，當下他的表情一定是非常不堪的，他不後悔也不曾感到羞恥，忌妒是天性，他能坦然的面對自己是天選之子的傳言，硬碰硬的接下隨之而來的麻煩，但又如何呢？在歐比王眼中，他只是替代品，一個活著的，讓他懷念魁剛的紀念品。  
死死的緊咬對方還想說話的唇，他的師傅被他狼狽的壓在身下，從抵抗到順從，又被安納金強迫帶來違背常理的生理刺激逼的痛苦不已，他扯他的衣服他的腰帶他的褲檔，受到召喚的原力就像一團即將爆炸的粉塵，將兩人裹的徹底。

就在安納金準備給兩人來場高難度的性技巧探索交流時，歐比王一巴掌煽到了他臉上。

安納金‧天行者很不幸的發現，只有最後那一個不是幻境。  
他的師傅一把推開他，轉眼間回復到標準絕地的姿態，甚至有些絕地過頭，面無表情穿回被扔了滿地的衣服。  
年長的絕地微妙的咳了一聲掩飾他的情緒，若有所思的望向自家徒弟：「我就在外面，你……解決完了再出來，長老那裡有指派新的任務……」然後就匆匆閃人了。

安納金‧我他媽差點上了我師傅‧SHIT為什麼清醒的這麼早‧天行者，當下只想一頭撞死就地超度。

回憶結束。

達斯‧維達轉過身，無比很誠懇的表示：「西斯的人工水晶真的方便多了」

比起Adegan三不五時就轉台的尿性，人工的穩定輸出不跳台，畫面清晰不斷頻，全新4D體驗，給你最佳的感受，還能量身定製，關鍵時刻決不腿不屏蔽。

他媽的，當西斯多好。

 

12.

凱羅忍日日夜夜抱著達斯‧維達炸爛的頭盔，指天畫地哭訴光明面如何勾引他不遺餘力，他如何抵死不從如何把自己漆成全黑色木炭如何委屈，講到後來簡直跟被欺負的小學生沒兩樣，哭完不忘報告前天殺了誰的兒子還把頭寄給他老爹順帶附贈定時炸彈一枚，昨天哪個風爆白兵不鳥他命令居然不幫忙屠殺村民害他得親自動手好累，今天─────

逼哩叭啦逼哩叭啦，很認真的跟達斯‧維達報告他今天不是個好寶寶，他很認真的擁抱黑暗面，希望黑暗面也一樣愛他。

電話另一頭，達斯‧維達──又或者說，安納金‧天行者一次也沒回過他。

遙遠的另一顆行星上，正在忙著跟尤達聊天的路克何止恨鐵不成鋼，如果那樣叫勾引，那凱羅忍真該看看他祖父是怎麼勾引把自己弄回十三歲學徒模樣，正楚楚可憐躲在魁剛後面泣訴自家徒弟如何禽獸的歐比王。

是說那也不叫勾引。  
天殺的，跟未成年少年上床是犯罪行為好嗎。

 

13.

帶過兩個熊孩子，經驗非常豐富的魁剛正在跟尤達、歐比王討論孩子的教育問題，原本賴在歐比王身上的安納金摸摸鼻子自知理虧，屁顛屁顛跑去指導路克劍術了。魁剛神色肅穆，身軀挺立，他以絕地奶爸的角度指出孩子都有叛逆期，薩納托斯只是發現與其跟著窮爸爸吃苦不如回家當富二代這不能怪他，而歐比王的叛逆期有一半要歸咎在他身上，得不到爸爸認可的少年最是脆弱，他揉了揉歐比王只到他腰部高度的小腦袋（是的，肯諾比大師又把自己搞回十二歲，水嫩，可口，易下肚的十二歲），幸好歐比王這孩子十分貼心，叛逆期來的快去得也快，倒沒讓他煩惱多少，（眾所周知，基本上…歐比王的青春期後半都是在面對魁剛的更年期而沒時間叛逆）。

不想跟魁剛來場爸爸對話的歐比王很自覺得把自己退到祖父與孫子之間的角色，再三思量斟酌用詞，忽然發現沒有政治正確一點的詞彙能道盡安納金怎麼從九歲歪到死為止。

阿索卡也沒叛逆過，他跟歐比王是一路命，師徒二人間總得有人維持原力的平衡，阿索卡是個好孩子，偶偶耍耍嘴皮，沒欺師滅祖禍害銀河系。

如果雲度大師在場，他一定會毫不客氣的指出這一脈師徒的品質很有規律的在輪替，叛逆的魁剛，亂不來的歐比王，從沒正過的安納金，強迫師傅遊走在常規內的阿索卡，你叫我往東我就想往西給你然後面朝東的路克。

理論上來說，理論上，凱羅忍應該是好苗子那類人的。

所以說就是理論上嘛。

14.

歐比王看著安納金遞還給他的光劍，手裡握著的曾是他最喜愛的武器，那句話還在腦海裡迴盪，來不及消化，吞嚥不下去。  
安納金看著他，意志堅定，態度淡然，語氣平緩，他說：「師父，我不當絕地了。」  
痛心之餘，他也終於體驗到，當年行星上他用一模一樣的姿勢，一模一樣的態度，恭敬的把光劍還給魁剛金的時候，他的老師父除了想罵娘以外是不是也想拿光劍劈開他的腦子看裡面是否有回路不正常。

 

五十幾年後，化名為班的孤獨寂寞老人，用還算誠懇的語氣問跑來暈倒在他家門前花園的路克‧天行者：

騷年，要不要當絕地？

這麼傳奇威武稀有近乎絕種的特殊職業還附帶老師傅一枚，根本半買半相送，騷年，答應吧答應吧。

結果路克拒絕了。  
他說他要回去種蘑菇。

班‧肯諾比當下真想把魁剛叫出來，讓他跟尤達商量一下招生海報是不是要重新構想一下。

簡直家門不幸。

15.

據說在另一個遙遠的銀河系裡，某個星球上的生物出於某種變態的理由，針對戀愛中的情侶與結婚後的伴侶發明了一個極其精典的問題：

『我跟你媽掉進海裡，你會先救誰』

這個問題被某些窮極無聊的人士帶進聖殿裡後，改良成了這個版本：『師傅跟徒弟被抓走，你要先救誰？』

安納金‧天行者沉痛的思索，如果魁剛還在的話這問題會有多複雜。


End file.
